Bulgarian National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 4–2 | Largest win = 20–0 | Largest loss = 31–0 31–0 | World champ apps = 41 | World champ first = 1963 | World champ best = 14th (1970) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 1976 | Olympic medals = | Record = 134–247–23 }} The Bulgarian men's national ice hockey team is ranked 39th as of the 2015 IIHF World Ranking and competes in Division IIB at the Ice Hockey World Championships. The team has participated once at the Olympic Games. This happened in Innsbruck in 1976, when Bulgaria lost to the Czechoslovak team 1-14 in the first round. After a few more losses the team finished last in the tournament. Sofia, the capital of Bulgaria, hosted the games of Division II, Group B of the 2009 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. Bulgaria's opponents at the tournament were Belgium, Mexico, Spain, South Africa and South Korea. In 2011 Bulgaria was also in Division II, with Croatia, Romania, China, Ireland and Iceland. Following relegation from Division II in 2013, Bulgaria won the 2014 Division III tournament. Historically, the team has played in the second highest level four times, with their highest placement being 14th in 1970. However the only year that they ever earned promotion (by placing 1st or 2nd in Pool C) was in 1975, which also qualified them for the 1976 Olympics. The only year that they won any games in Pool B was 1992 (at that time it was contested between nations ranked 13th to 20th), defeating Japan, China, and Yugoslavia. World Championship record *1963 – Finished in 19th place (4th in "Pool C") *1967 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1969 – Finished in 19th place (5th in "Pool C") *1970 – Finished in 14th place (8th in "Pool B") *1971 – Finished in 19th place (5th in "Pool C") *1972 – Finished in 17th place (4th in "Pool C") *1973 – Finished in 18th place (4th in "Pool C") *1974 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1975 – Finished in 16th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1976 – Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1977 – Finished in 20th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1978 – Finished in 21st place (5th in "Pool C") *1979 – Finished in 22nd place (4th in "Pool C") *1981 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in "Pool C") *1982 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in "Pool C") *1983 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in "Pool C") *1985 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in "Pool C") *1986 – Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1987 – Finished in 23rd place (7th in "Pool C") *1989 – Finished in 21st place (5th in "Pool C") *1990 – Finished in 22nd place (6th in "Pool C") *1991 – Finished in 20th place (4th in "Pool C") *1992 – Finished in 17th place (5th in "Pool B") *1993 – Finished in 20th place (8th in "Pool B") *1994 – Finished in 27th place (7th in "Pool C1") *1995 – Finished in 29th place (9th in "Pool C1") *1996 – Finished in 34th place (6th in "Pool D") *1997 – Finished in 35th place (7th in "Pool D") *1998 – Finished in 33rd place (Won "Pool D") *1999 – Finished in 32nd place (8th in "Pool C") *2000 – Finished in 33rd place (9th in "Pool C") *2001 – Finished in 35th place (4th in "Division II, Group B") *2002 – Finished in 35th place (4th in "Division II, Group B") *2003 – Finished in 34th place (3rd in "Division II, Group B") *2004 – Finished in 36th place (4th in "Division II, Group B") *2005 – Finished in 35th place (4th in "Division II, Group A") *2006 – Finished in 32nd place (2nd in "Division II, Group A") *2007 – Finished in 38th place (5th in "Division II, Group A") *2008 – Finished in 38th place (5th in "Division II, Group A") *2009 – Finished in 36th place (4th in "Division II, Group B") *2010 – Finished in 35th place (4th in "Division II, Group A") *2011 – Finished in 38th place (5th in "Division II, Group B") *2012 – Finished in 37th place (3rd in "Division II, Group B") *2013 – Finished in 40th place (6th in "Division II, Group B") *2014 – Finished in 41st place (1st in "Division III") *2015 – Finished in 38th place (4th in "Division II, Group B") External links *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe